


Agape for the Soul

by CreativeSweets



Series: Consequences of Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mating, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Presentation, Scenting, Shota, Size Difference, courting, yoiomegaverseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri's not sure why his parents keep parading strangers in front of him, they all end up leaving after he meets them.But thenheshows up and Yuuri desperately wants this time to be different:He doesn't want Victor to leave.





	1. Day 1: Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! owo 
> 
> The start of Omegaverse week! Please, as always, be mindful of the tags. This contains extremely underage Yuuri and explicit sexual content **(while Yuuri is still underage)** in later chapters.
> 
> I have planned two separate fics for this week, this is the first one, and the second one will start on Wednesday, with three chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy~!  
>  **Edit:** it was brought to my attention that I didn't say that the sexual content in this fic will be while Yuuri is still underage, therefore I added it here for future readers. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT:** It's come to my attention that this might be a good place to tell everyone that my intentions for Victor's age is to be _at least_ of legal age. If this bothers you, then I strongly encourage you to back out. Thank you

Yuuri didn't know what all the big fuss is about. He is dressed in his best kimono and then is told to wait in the foyer. He is so _bored_. He has better things to do than to whatever this is that his parents want him to do.

More boring adult stuff.

Just as he's contemplating sitting down on the newly polished floors, his mother comes bustling in wearing her modest, yet regal, purple kimono.

"Yuu-chan," she coos at him, "You're getting so _big_ , dear one."

He puffs out a cheek, half at the tone his mother uses for him—he's plenty old enough thank-you-very-much—and half at the insinuation he's _big_. He isn't big. Not like his friends Takeshi and Yuuko, who both stand at _least_ two full heads taller than him.

He can't stay mad at his mother when she pats his cheek and gives it a quick kiss. She then attacks him with small agile fingers on the exposed sides of his neck. Giggling, he pulls his shoulders up in attempt to shield his sensitive neck from her tickles. Just as she joins in his laughter, he notices Papa walk in.

"Papa!" he all but screeches as he untangles himself from Mama and runs over seeking protection from his father. His earthy scent envelops him as he's lifted up.

"Whoa, there, Yuuri," his father laughs as he pushes his hair back out of his face, "Is Mama giving you trouble?"

Yuuri pouts. He doesn't want Papa to know Mama was tickling him, because it isn't like he _disliked_ it any. He doesn't want Papa to send Mama away just because he thinks she upset him. Not like his one nanny.

Mama walks up to them, chuckling. "Oh, Dear," she starts, "stop teasing our little Yuu-chan."

She then places a swift kiss on Papa's lips.

_Gross!_

"Ew!" he complains as he wriggles to be let down.

Papa's belly jiggles with his laughter and Yuuri crosses his arms as soon as his feet touch the ground again.

"Come now, Yuuri," Papa says, "this is all part of being an _adult_. You want to be grown-up, don't you?"

Yuuri makes a face at that statement. _Not if it means having to do **that**._ He goes to say as much but is cut off by his sister coming into the room.

"This is so _boring_ ," she states, "why do I have to be here for this again?"

"Mari-chan," Mama scolds, "you know the reason. We have to present the both of you to Mr. Nikiforov."

Yuuri's brow crinkles and he opens his mouth to ask just who exactly this "Mr. Nikiforov" is, but he's once again interrupted.

A loud knock sounds out from the front door and then it's opening to reveal the most beautiful person Yuuri has ever seen. He hears his sister snicker but he can't care about that when _he's_ standing in their doorway. When _he's_ walking in with bright cerulean eyes and hair almost as light as snow. The scent of pine and mint reach his nose and he fights the urge to sneeze. It's stronger than any other scent he's ever smelled before, including his Papa.

"Mr. Nikiforov, welcome!" Papa cheerfully states.

"Please, Victor is fine."

 _Victor_ is wearing clothes of a design he's never seen before. They're a dark grey set of pants and jacket, with a deep colored shirt that reminds him of the drink his Mama serves some guests.

He's vaguely aware of the conversation happening above him as he continues to gape at the stranger standing in their home.

 _"Look at you, drooling over your future husband."_ Mari teases him.

_"What?! No!"_

_"Admit it, you'd like to kiss him like Mom kisses Dad."_

_"Nee-chan!"_ Yuuri flushes as he whispers vehemently back at her. He will _never_ admit to his Nee-chan that she is, in fact, correct in her teasing. This stranger is going to be like all the other strangers that come visit them. They're going to stay here in the inn part of their home, talk boring stuff with Mama and Papa, have him meet them, and then they'll be on their way. Yuuri's not sure why his parents make him meet all these strangers. He peeks up at their newest stranger and when he gets caught, quickly diverts his eyes with a blush.

"Ugh." Mari shakes her head at him.

"Yuu-chan," Mama cuts through their banter, _"what do you think of Victor-san?"_

_"What do I think?"_

_"Yes, dear."_ Mama crouches down and Yuuri can clearly see the joy in her eyes. _"Would you like to get to know him more?"_

It's the same question he's always asked when strangers come over. But this time…this time his answer is different.

 _"Mhm, I'd like to get to know him more,"_ Yuuri sneaks another glance up at the tall stranger, _"He looks fun."_

Yuuri's unsure of why he admitted that last part. Perhaps it's because he _doesn't_ want this stranger—Victor—to leave like all the others.

Mama laughs and pats him atop his head. Yuuri finally listens in on the conversation and realizes that both Papa _and_ Mama are speaking in a funny language. It sounds completely made-up, but apparently Mari can understand them, because she shoots him another toothy grin.

 _"Look at that, Yuu-chan,"_ Mari snickers behind her hand, _"He likes you too."_

Confused, Yuuri simply stares at Mari. He supposes it's a good thing that Victor likes him too. The soft baritone notes of his voice are so soothing; Yuuri wouldn't mind listening to them again and again.

Suddenly, Victor is the one crouching down to his level and he offers him a blinding smile along with a small red box that peaks his curiosity.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to learning more about you, Yuuri."_

Yuuri's taken back by words he can actually understand coming at him in those rich tones. Giving a polite bow in greeting, he blushes under the intense look Victor gives him.

 _"Thank you very much,"_ he replies, _"I look forward to learning more about you, too."_

Opening the small gift box, he gasps at the glinting metal inside. There, nestled among soft paper, is a ring that's slightly more pink than gold in color. Picking it up, he finds it heavier than he imagined. He turns it around a few times before deciding to try to wear it and slides it onto his first finger.

Victor's laugh rings out and then his hands—so _soft_ —are gently twisting the ring off his finger. He has a pleased smile on his face as he pulls Yuuri's other hand up and slides the ring onto his third finger. Yuuri startles a bit, because that's _the same finger_ as his Mama and Papa's rings are on.

Maybe Mari was right; he really _is_ his future husband.


	2. Day 2: Scent/Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like quite a few readers wanted to know Victor's age. I left it intentionally vague so that y'all could fill in your own age, but I will say that my intentions were that Victor is _at least_ of legal age. If this bothers you, please don't hesitate to back out. Thanks!
> 
> Cheers~♪

Yuuri makes it a habit to wear his new _rose gold_ ring whenever he can—especially if Victor is coming over. As soon as he notices him wearing the ring, a huge heart-shaped grin appears on his face and Yuuri usually gets a lot of hugs.

Hugs with Victor are one of Yuuri's favorite things in the whole world.

They can be soft, they can be squishing, they can be long, and they can be filled with giggles.

Yuuri's favorite kind is the kind that happens when Victor walks in the door and he gets a running jump into those long arms. The first time this happened, Yuuri rubbed his face along Victor's neck while inhaling the fresh scent there. When he pulled back, Victor's face was bright red and he mumbled something about _"not doing that when they're not alone."_

Now Yuuri knows better, and saves _those_ kinds of hugs for when they're relaxing in his room, or when there isn't anyone else in the family room.

Victor comes in one cold day with a bright blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Yuuri can't keep his eyes off it. It's just…so blue…and Yuuri just _knows_ it probably smells heavily of Victor. He apparently doesn't do a good job of hiding his wanting looks, because as soon as they're inside his room, Victor's taking it off and handing it to him.

"Here, Yuuri," he says, "I saw you looking at it."

Yuuri blushes as he takes the soft—so soft!—scarf and brings it up to his face to snuggle and smell. He hears Victor laugh softly above him.

"Let's sit down, Yuuri, I have something to tell you."

Curious, Yuuri follows him to his bed and crawls up until he's half over Victor's lap.

"What is it?" he asks once he's settled.

"Well, Yuuri, I was thinking that you should call me by my nickname."

"Nickname?" Yuuri parrots.

"Well, yes. It's what I allow my parents or really close friends to call me."

Yuuri brightens at that.

"I'm your friend! I mean, I'm your _closest-est_ friend, right?"

He gets one of Victor's heart smiles in response.

"Yes, _solnyshko,_ you are. That's why I want you to start calling me 'Vitya'."

"Vitya?" Yuuri tries, "Vitya!"

Vitya nuzzles the top of his head. "Exactly!"

"Ah!" Yuuri squeaks as Vitya brings his wrists up to rub along his neck. "Stop it! I'm ticklish!"

"Aw," Vitya pauses with a little pout, "and here I was just trying to let everyone know that you're _my_ closest-est friend."

"What do you mean 'let everyone know'?" Yuuri's brow crinkles and he tilts his head a little.

"Hmm," Victor taps a finger over his lips, "It's like how your Mama sometimes smells like your Papa."

"Oh!" Yuuri exclaims, "Mama says that's because he…" he trails off, suddenly embarrassed at saying the word _love_ in front of Vitya.

"Yes?" Vitya prompts him to continue as he pulls Yuuri closer to his chest.

"… _loves_ her," Yuuri mumbles as he presses his face into Victor's soft shirt.

Vitya coos at him and nuzzles him more.

_Wait._

Yuuri jerks his head up so fast he nearly headbutts Vitya.

"Wait…does that mean…?"

Vitya just laughs and places a kiss on his forehead.


	3. Day 4: Pampering/Nesting

Victor is head over heels for his little fiancé.

Yuuri is in a class all of his own and he  _ definitely  _ does not mind waiting for him to make the first move before they take the next step in their relationship. He makes sure the package under his arms is secure, then walks into Katsuki residence, calling out a greeting.

Hiroko—bless whoever placed her in his life—cheerfully replies and dutifully informs him that Yuuri is upstairs in his room.

He thanks her and nearly stumbles in his haste to get up the stairs. Taking a calming breath when he reaches the top, he thinks about all the luxury bath goods in his box. It's going to be a spa day, and he hopes by the end of the day Yuuri will be completely relaxed.

Gently tapping on Yuuri's door, he waits for the muffled,  _ come in,  _ before sliding it open, opening his mouth to decree today a spa day, only for his breath to leave in a big  _ whoosh. _

It  _ was  _ going to be a spa day.

But that was also  _ before  _ Victor opened the door to Yuuri's room and laid his eyes on Yuuri  _ in the middle of a nest. _

"Vitya!" Yuuri chirps from his cocoon of what appears to be the soft blankets Victor gifted him just the other week.

An easy smile forms on his lips and he's crossing the room in record time.

_ "Lyubov moya,"  _ he says in greeting, "that looks like a comfortable nest."

A flowery, pleased scent fills the room as Yuuri blushes and ducks his head. He nods in agreement.

"It just… _ felt  _ like the right thing to do."

"That's fine!" he laughs, "You  _ should  _ do what your instincts are telling you to do."

A bit hypocritical of him, since all Victor's instincts are telling him to do is to smother the poor boy in hugs and kisses.

Shyly, Yuuri meets his gaze.

"I think it's big enough for two…" he trails off, looking away briefly and taking a big breath before looking back while holding a corner of the blanket up, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yuuuuuri!" he coos and all but leaps under the blanket, heart racing as Yuuri's giggles fill the space around them.

His heart soars as he gathers the small boy in his arms and nuzzles the top of his head. A gentle vibration against his chest has him gasping and pulling away.

"Are you  _ purring,  _ Yuuri?" he asks excitedly, watching with fondness at the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I…uhm…"

Victor crushes Yuuri back against his chest as he lets out a pleased rumble.

He has, without a doubt, the  _ cutest  _ fiancé ever.


	4. Day 6: Mating/Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: the explicit rating is for this chapter. It is just one big smut chapter. (Yes, Yuuri is still young—if this bothers you, you can click away)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your interest! I do have an interest in writing more for this, however there are other projects I'm working on and therefore this will go on the back burner for the time being.

He's been doing a lot of thinking.

Like,  _ a lot,  _ a lot.

Yuuri's completely sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Vitya. And he's pretty sure that Vitya wants to spend it with  _ him  _ as well. So what does he have to do to make sure that his Vitya will always be with him. He spends an entire week asking his parents, his sister, and even Minako what they suggest. Both Minako and his parents were decidedly unhelpful with their variants of  _ whatever feels right to you, dear.  _ But his sister…his sister stated—half-jokingly—that he should bond with Victor.

He had flushed horribly when she teased him, but now, in the quiet of his room, he can't stop thinking about her suggestion.

Maybe he should talk with Vitya about it.

A light knock sounds out and he perks up from his spot in his nest and lets out a satisfied chirp as his Vitya comes in with a heart-shaped smile. He gets an answering trill and his heart beats a little faster.

After some rearranging, both of them lay comfortably in his nest and Yuuri nuzzles into the cool minty scent coming off of Vitya.

"Vitya…" he starts shyly, unsure of how he'll respond, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my Yuuri," Vitya rumbles happily, "ask away."

_ How to explain? _

"Uhm, I've been thinking." He pulls himself up so he's looking at Vitya laying below him. "I want…uhm."

"What do you want?" Victor asks after a few moments of Yuuri's silence.

"I wanna bond with you…" he trails off blushing and averting his eyes before meeting those bright, shining eyes again.

"Yuuri?"

He gathers his courage and surges down to press his lips against Vitya's. The reaction he gets is immediate: Vitya curls his arms around him and pulls him in tighter and deepens the kiss. Yuuri's skin buzzes as his instincts flare.

Flushing under the look he gets from Vitya when he pulls back, he's hyper-aware of the hands on his lower back and waist.

"Are you sure, Yuuri?" Victor asks, sounding out of breath.

"I'm sure." Yuuri nods shyly.

Vitya's lips gently cover his own again and Yuuri melts into the kiss. A light citrus smell that reminds Yuuri of oranges fills the space between them. Yuuri takes a deep breath in and purrs at the new scent. He just wants to have that smell surround him forever and ever. His thoughts are interrupted by Vitya tugging his shirt over his head.

"Just tell me to stop if you need me to, okay, my Yuuri?" Victor asks with a blush high on his cheeks.

"Sure."

He gasps at the first brush of lips along his neck. Gripping Vitya's hair in his small hands, he whines as that mouth travels down his chest. Vitya's hands are rubbing along the top edge of his pants making him shiver at the strange feeling stirring in him.

Lips find their way back to his as his pants and underwear get pulled off. Heat spreads over his face as he realizes that Vitya is still fully dressed. He tugs slightly at Vitya's shirt collar.

"Off," he starts, "please?"

"Of course," is the answer he's given.

Yuuri watches with fascination as the smooth pale skin of Vitya's torso is revealed before pants join Vitya's shirt. He's not given too much time to ogle, because Vitya is lowering himself over him and immediately his focus turns to the slide of skin on skin.

Victor leans back as his hands run along the inside of his legs, spreading them. Yuuri watches Vitya look at his legs—as he bites his lip and thumbs at the top crease of his legs. Electricity crackles up Yuuri's spine and he arches his back with a gasp.

"W–what was that?" He blinks up at Victor, who has a large smile on his face.

"You mean," he teases,  _ "this?" _

_ "That!"  _ he screeches as he screws his eyes closed as the feeling runs through him again.

Victor just laughs as his fingers explore further. They gently prod at him and that’s when he feels it. There's a dampness underneath him and he watches as Victor stares down at him. Did–did he have an accident?

_ "Oh,"  _ Victor breathes out.

"I–I'm so sorry!" he blurts out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yuuri," Victor says with such warmth that it cuts through his initial panic, "this is absolutely normal; you're presenting."

"What?"

"I must have accidentally triggered your presentation with all my alpha pheromones," Victor mumbles under his breath. He looks up at Yuuri from where he's at between his legs. "This just means I can bond you right  _ now,  _ if you wanted."

"I want–!" Yuuri stumbles over his words in a rush, "I want you to bond me."

Vitya doesn't answer; he simply ducks his head to nibble along the inside of his thighs. Yuuri sees stars. Then he's being flipped over onto his belly and he lets out a pitiful whine.

"Shh," Vitya coos as he kneads his butt, "just relax."

He jerks at the first feeling of something wet near his hole, and then gasps when it circles and laps at him.  _ It's his tongue!  _ he thinks helplessly as he pants into the pillow and grips at the sheets.

A finger joins in and then is  _ pressing  _ and he yelps at the slight stretch. Light kisses are placed over his lower back as he gets acclimated to the new feeling. And then the tongue is back, pushing in next to the finger and his hips jolt back automatically.

_ "Nngh."  _ He tries to smother the sounds he's making into the pillow. He's somewhat successful, until Vitya adds a second finger.  _ "Vitya!"  _ he calls out.

_ Feeling  _ more than  _ hearing  _ the answering hum, he struggles to breathe properly. When a third finger slides in with a wet sound, he's so overwhelmed that a high-pitched frayed sound falls from his lips. Those fingers still for a moment and he feels lips pressing on the back of his neck. He shivers. Then hands are pulling his hips up so he's forced to go on his hands and knees. He feels so  _ empty. _

A confused whine spills out as he looks over his shoulder up at Vitya. More liquid drips out of him and Vitya is gently rubbing himself over his hole. His breath catches.

"Breathe, Yuuri." Vitya instructs as he nudges inside him.

If only he could comply. The air leaves his lungs as the only thought running through his head is:  _ so full!  _ He shakes and then feels himself being lifted and then he's sat on Vitya's lap, with his back flush against his chest.

"Breathe," Vitya whispers in his ear.

He pulls in a shaky breath and then gasps when Vitya's pushing into him further. Now completely flush with him, he registers Vitya's hands rubbing along his thighs and waist. Slowly, Victor pulls out and Yuuri makes a sound at the weird movement. And then Victor pushes up into him and Yuuri cries out. He flails his arms, scrabbling for purchase on the alpha below him before settling them into a death grip on his forearms.

When a hand wraps itself around him, he looks down. He looks at the strong legs below him, at the part of Vitya that keeps entering him, at the hand wrapped around him that grips him.

A hot feeling grows in his belly and he throws his head back, barring his neck. The hand on him releases him when he starts shaking to grip at his hair and lightly tug his head forward. He feels a bigger pressure inside him as Vitya pushes up one last time, making Yuuri see white at the new sensation.

When he regains some of his senses, he feels Vitya licking at the back of his neck, at the stinging pain there, and the now almost uncomfortable  _ full  _ feeling deep within him.

"We have to stay like this for a moment," Victor states between licks, "but then we're free to do something else."

"Mhm…" Yuuri trails off as he closes his eyes at the feeling of  _ safe  _ and  _ calm  _ surround his very soul. He's bonded now, and with his alpha watching over him, he allows the exhaustion to pull him under.

Purring, he pulls Vitya's hands around him in a sort-of makeshift blanket and breathes in the new combination of oranges and ocean air that surround them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Murky, the giver of ideas  
> happy now?? lemaou
> 
> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
